


A serious case of a sweet tooth

by Notevenwinded



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve starts getting into weird accidents that always seem to involve his teeth, he finds out who was the cause of this unnecessary dentist trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A serious case of a sweet tooth

It all started a couple of months ago.

Steve would go on with his day but it seemed that he just got really..unlucky. He would trip down the stairs, have a cupboard open right into his face, get a ball thrown at him, nothing seemed...natural. He wasn’t the type of guy that believed in bad luck, but he often found him trying to remember when it was the last time that he crossed paths with a black cat or broke a mirror. It was starting to trouble him that most of those strange “accidents” almost costed him a few of his teeth. Drinking so much milk as a kid seemed to have proven useful now; a tooth got chipped but that was the worst that happened to him so far. 

It wasn’t until he was hit by a very clumsy and frightened cyclist that he actually had to pay a visit to the dentist. Spending a few hours there wasn’t his ideal Friday afternoon, but again he considered himself at least a bit lucky for not getting one of his front teeth pulled out. The dentist reassured him that the fake tooth that he would put in would look and feel like the real thing but it didn’t make the procedure of pulling the tooth out any less painful.

Leaving the building with his cheeks swollen and a solid dose of painkillers and anesthetics, he managed to take a taxi back to his apartment; the driver understood him, which took him by surprise. Staring at the bulge in his pocket caused by the napkin that he wrapped the tooth in, he remembered how excited he would be whenever the tooth under his pillow would disappear whenever he would lose another tooth. His mother would say that unfortunately the tooth fairy didn’t have enough money on her for him, but Steve found the idea of an actual fairy coming to take away his teeth whimsical. Of course he knew that his mother was the one to replace the tooth with a few coins, but he would always act so surprised; he knew his mother was working as hard as he could to afford a better life for them both.

Sitting on his bed that night after he he start feeling like himself again, he smiled as he held the small tooth wrapped in the napkin. 

“For old time’s sake”, he whispered as he put the tooth on his night table, turning off the light and shutting his eyes. 

He was woken up by the sound of the street outside; he didn’t open the window just before he went to sleep, but there it was, wide open. His back was turned, so he didn’t see the man who was standing behind him, frozen in place by the night table with his hand going for the napkin resting on top of it.

Steve got up, moving up to the window and shutting it, finally realising that he wasn’t alone in the bedroom. His eyes widened, letting out what it could resemble a battle cry and darting towards the man’s shadow, jumping over the bed and tackling him to the ground.

“Ah! Hey, be careful, let go of me!”

The intruder groaned as Steve pressed his arms behind his back. 

“You should have thought this better, pal. Breaking into a cop’s apartment? A rookie mistake”, Steve growled, pressing harder the man between his shoulder blades.

“Are you blind? Turn on the light, I’m not an intruder, I’m doing my job!”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “I’m sure that you are...”, he replied, continuing to pin the man down as he turned on the light blindly, not taking his eyes off him.

What he saw made him gasp out loud; the between his hands pressed on the man’s shoulder blades there was a small pair of light red, pink almost, wings. They didn’t resemble the wings of a bird in the slightest, they looked like the wings of a...fairy? They were fluttering maniacally, obviously in protest, and Steve couldn’t formulate a better reaction to that other than just blankly staring. He was having some weird hallucinations because of the drugs earlier, that must have been it. 

“Yeah, those are real alright, let go off me now!”

“You’re a ...? Fairy?”

“Tooth Fairy!”, the man shrieked as he was released, only because Steve wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or hallucinating. 

“I expected more..uh...”

“What, a tutu and a magic wand? I hear that a lot”, the fairy frowned as he fixed his tie; he was dressed in a black suit, complete with an ironed shirt and tie that matched his wings. “Yeah, we look nothing like the fairy tales you say tell to human kids. Some do, I’m sure, but not me”

Steve took a better look at him. He was just an inch or two shorted than him, that carefully trimmed, almost to perfection, beard covering part of his face. He was sure that the fairy man noticed the height difference because he immediately fluttered his wings and lifted himself off the ground, looking at Steve with a smug expression plastered on his face. 

Steve snorted. “So, you came for this?”, he asked, pointing at the napkin.

“You could say that...”

“Isn’t that what you do? Why else would you be here? Do you have a name or should I call you fairy boy?”

“Of course I have a name!”, the fairy replied all offended and Steve noticed that his wings fluttered faster; oh no, his pouting was actually kind of cute. “I’m Tony”

“Tony... So Tony, there you go, here’s your tooth”, Steve nodded, handing him the tooth.

“Uh huh, thanks”, Tony muttered, putting the tooth away in a small pouch by his blazer’s pocket.

“Yeah... If you don’t mind, I’ll go back to sleep now, I think...”

“Is that it? You just saw a fairy, a real one, and you are just going to go back to sleep? Are you not interested in the slightest about me?”

“Um...”, Steve scratched the back of his head. “I am interested, I mean, curious about what you are.. how you work.. and all that..”

“I’ve been wanting to meet you for months now, I’m not going away just yet!”, Tony exclaimed as he flew on the bed and took a sit, crossing his legs and arms. 

“You’ve been what, stalking me..? Oh, wait a minute here...”

He thought back to those accidents that he had that always seemed to aim for his jaw, no matter what. 

“You! I was having those weird accidents because of you?!”

“Uh...I was only aiming for the teeth, it’s not like I was trying to kill you or something..”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “You could come and meet me, if you wanted to, you didn’t have to make me spend a fortune at the dentist, you know..”

“I wouldn’t have a reason to come and see if your teeth were all well!”

“You have wings, can’t you just...fly here and ring on my doorbell or something? Why were you so eager to see me anyway?”

“How often do you look at yourself in the mirror? You’re a fine specimen, if you didn’t notice”

A faint pink blush painted Steve’s cheeks. He just got complimented by an attractive man who just happened to be a fairy as well. A real fairy. Well, that was a memory he would be unable to forget even if he wanted to.

“Really? The only way for you to come into my room is for me to get a tooth removed?”

“Well.. We are motored, this a job, remember? I was sent here because there was a tooth to collect. I can’t just ignore my task and go whenever I want...”

“Not even when you’re..off duty? I’m a cop, I’m off duty almost every night, I’m sure the same goes for you.”

“We work at night, though, you know, with most people sleeping and all, makes the job easier.”

“Uh huh..can imagine that... Maybe next time you should take a detour, when do you get..off work? Some nights you gotta be free, how many of you are there...?”

“More than you can imagine, really. I guess, I could come even if your teeth are okay.. Does that count as a date?”

“A date? You’re asking me if I’m asking a tooth fairy out? A fairy that broke into my bedroom late at night because he wanted to meet me? If it weren’t you, I would certainly arrest you, I wouldn’t consider going out on a date with you... do you hide those when you’re out of duty?”, he asked, pointing at the wings.

“Oh yeah, they turn invisible, don’t worry. And yes, I can eat and drink”, Tony confirmed. “We just..need to be careful with this, my boss mustn’t know about this, not at all.. He’s huge and hard as a rock.. But it will work”, he finally replied, smiling at the thought.

“I’m sure that nobody will notice that you were gone, take it as a..lunch break”, Steve chuckled. Something must have been wrong with him because he just found the idea of a tooth fairy sneaking into his room and asking him out on a date extremely sweet. Yeah, something was definitely wrong, once again he blamed the drugs.

“Right, so I’ll fly by at..the same time tomorrow? Leave your window a bit open this time around.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah..so, see you tomorrow..Tony”

Tony fluttered his wings, flying up close to Steve. “And if you’re not excited yet for tomorrow night...here’s a little taste of what you could expect..”

And without a warning, he looped closer and kissed Steve’s cheek before waving at him and flying out of the window.

Steve ran up to the window but Tony was gone. Placing his hand on his cheek, he stared outside for a bit before he decided that it really was time to get some sleep.

“See you tomorrow, fairy boy.”


End file.
